fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil is Strengthened
Episode 95 of Nightwing & Batgirl. In the Fortress of Solitude... "Hey,Luthor.I've got a favor for you.Can we please work with the U.S. government to create Supersoldiers?",Superman asked."Of course Supes.With supersoldiers hounding every citizen of the Earth,they will not try to even disobey the laws you've set",Lex Luthor."Clark,I'm afraid you are hurting the world more than helping it.Violence isn't always the solution to the world's problems",Martha said."Yeah,but in these situations,it proved to be",Superman said."Do you really want to do this?",Jonathan asked."Of course.We're now off",said Superman,who flew away with Lex Luthor.They now went to the House of Congress.There,they went to talk with the US president with matters concerning the safety of the people in this country."I strictly reinforce the ban of guns and cigarettes.These are the main reasons of people's deaths.I also wanted to set curfew,at 22:00",Superman said.A person said,"Whoa!That's just crazy.You want us to follow all those laws you've set?"."You do as I asked",he said.Another congressman asked,"What are the consequences if these laws are violated?"."Death penalty",Superman said,with lasers from his eyes.Everyone in the congress was terrified."Do not be afraid.I am no monster.If you're with me,you all will live".In the Batcave,the resistance are watching this."You're a monster",Huntress said."You can't rule a government out of fear.We will tear you down.You and your regime",Batman said with hatred."No wonder many people will disobey you",Green Arrow said.Superman finally asked for the US government for help,create supersoldiers to fulfill his ideology of a peaceful world.1 month later,the U.S. military now became supersoldiers due to Lex Luthor's supersoldier pills.They also had enhanced aircrafts,land,and marine vehiclesNow,he assigned destinations for these soldiers:Gotham,Metropolis,Shanghai,Beijing,Berlin,Astana,Tokyo,Paris,Madrid,London,Wellington,and Washington D.C.,to name a few.With his wishes being granted,the world is now definitely under Superman's dictatorial reign.In Washington D.C.,a man was caught committing a robbery.The supersoldiers sent him to Superman.Superman brings him to the Supreme Court for trial.After he was proven guilty,Superman said,"After a few moments of trial and judgement,he was proven guilty of committing the crime" and burned him with his laser vision.Everyone in the court was shocked and cannot stand this."Anyone who dares violate my laws will suffer fate like his",Superman said,before leaving the Court.The Judge said,"Looks like Superman is now out of his mind.He sees others commit crimes and kill them immediately".The Court officials talked about this but decided there's nothing they can do,for a supreme being has now taken control over them.The next day,another man was caught,this time for murder.The murderer justified his actions at the Supreme Court,but all the officials came up with one decision:they all agree this guy is guilty of the action and was sentenced to death--by Superman's laser vision. In the Batcave... "Superman has gone too far already",Green Arrow said."We can't let any more people die because of this judgmental being",Batgirl said."Ever since he lost Lois,he became heartless",Batman said."I also lost people I love.But instead of hating the world,I learned to understand everyone around me.And that's why I'm different to Superman",he added."We should act now",Batwoman stated. The next days,more and more people committed crimes.Superman became angrier than ever.He killed all these criminals like he got rid of the Parademons.Meanwhile,he doesn't know that many villains have gathered as one,to hide from his wrath.These villains are now at a secret underground hideout,at Toronto.These villains are Sinestro,Black Manta,The Monocle,Zoom,Morgan Edge,Bruno Mannheim,and Mr. Freeze.They called themselves the new Secret Society.They planned to make alliances with Superman.At Paris,where Superman just finished fighting crime,the Secret Society went to Superman and said they wanted to talk to him.But Superman responded with punches."Look,Superman.We're not here to fight.Time is running out.We wanted to warn you that anyone,at any place,at any time,can betray you and and attack you.Do not forget what we just finished telling you.We're out of here",Sinestro said.He gave him a communicator so that they could reach out to him easily if ever he's in trouble."No way",Batman said."We gotta make actions right now",Green Arrow said."Yeah,but not now",Batman said."Then when?",Catwoman asked."When he sends another person to court",Batman responded."He can't put all the criminals to court at once,so he decided to just burn them away",Black Lightning said."But what's the purpose of putting people onto trial if they're gonna end up getting burned like others anyway?",Batgirl asked."He's insane,and stupid",Batman said. The next day at the Court... Superman sent another man to court,this time for alleged homicide.The executive,legislative,and judiciary all went to work to solve this case.But this man has a lawyer.This lawyer was great,and his statements were reasonable.But Superman got tired of listening to this lawyer,and threatened to kill him if he doesn't stop talking.Alone,the man couldn't defend himself,and was later proven guilty."After a series of tests,arguments,and justifications,I hereby declare...",Superman said as he was interrupted by someone who entered the court.It was Batman,who said,"That this case is on hold"."For how long?",Superman asked."For as long as I live"Batman responded. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters:Lex Luthor,Superman,Jonathan and Martha Kent,U.S. president,Government officials,law violator #1,law violator #2,Judge,Court officials,Executive officials,Legislative officials,Judiciary officials,Batman,Batgirl,Huntress,Black Canary,Green Arrow,Black Lightning,Captain Atom,Catwoman,Batwoman,Talia al Ghul Villains:Criminals,Sinestro,Black Manta,The Monocle,Zoom,Morgan Edge,Bruno Mannheim,Mr. Freeze